


Need

by Branwen_Blaidd



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branwen_Blaidd/pseuds/Branwen_Blaidd
Summary: Wolfgang winds up Rajan and gets exactly what he bargained for! Fun sexy times for Rajan and Wolfgang.
Relationships: Wolfgang Bogdanow/Kala Dandekar/Rajan Rasal, Wolfgang Bogdanow/Rajan Rasal
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	Need

Wolfgang ambled naked out of the bathroom after his shower to find Rajan in the bedroom. He was looking particularly sexy in black jeans and a red t-shirt but, in a typically Rajan move, he was organising his sock drawer. He didn’t notice Wolfgang come into the room.

Wolfgang smirked and crossed the bedroom towards him. He wrapped his arms around him and smiled as he felt Rajan’s shoulders ripple in response to his touch.

‘Hey,’ Wolfgang whispered again his lover’s ear, deliberately breathing hotly on his neck.

Rajan shivered with pleasure.

‘You look hot,’ Wolfgang murmured, pushing his hips forward to let him feel his hard-on against his ass.

Rajan reached back, sliding his hand over Wolfgang’s naked hip. ‘Well, hello there, my love. Are you all naked and horny?’

Wolfgang started to kiss Rajan’s neck. ‘I wasn’t until I saw you like this.’

Rajan swallowed. ‘You’re just trying to get me going, aren’t you?’

‘That’s the plan,’ he said, nibbling on Rajan’s ear. ‘We have to do something while Kala’s at the temple.’

‘We could always watch a movie,’ said Rajan mildly.

Wolfgang smirked. Rajan liked to tease but Wolfgang was better at it. He slid his hand around Rajan’s hip and pressed his palm firmly to the bulge in his jeans. ‘I’d rather fuck,’ he said.

Rajan let out a strangled moan. ‘Uh, Wolfie, you are incorrigible.’

Wolfgang pushed his hips into his lover. ‘You got it, Liebling.’

Rajan turned quickly, grabbed Wolfgang by the arms and kissed him hard. ‘You ask for it, you’re getting it,’ he said, huskily.

Wolfgang beamed at him. He loved it when Rajan got like this and he would do anything to encourage it. He just needed a little bit of pushing.

The next moment, Rajan was pressing him backwards into the wall. He kissed him again, hard and passionately. Wolfgang’s cock was already hard and he ground himself against Rajan.

Rajan broke the kiss, grabbed his shoulders and turned him roughly. Wolfgang let out a groan as his lover pressed him hard into the wall. His hands grasped Wolfgang’s hips firmly, framing his backside. He pressed himself against him and Wolfgang groaned again as he felt the rough denim against his cheeks.

Rajan kissed a path along his shoulder to his neck. ‘You think you can wind me up, Wolfie,’ he murmured against his skin. ‘But I have got you right where I want you now.’ He sucked hard on his neck and Wolfgang whimpered, grinding himself against the wall. Rajan pulled his hips back.

‘Not yet, love. I have plans for you.’

Wolfgang threw his head back, finding Rajan’s shoulder. Rajan continued to kiss his neck, his lips gentle and warm. Prickles of pleasure fluttered through his body from those soft lips he knew so well.

Suddenly, Rajan bit down on his shoulder and Wolfgang cried out and his hips jerked forward. He felt his lover reaching for something, then his lubed fingers pushed in between his buttocks. He pushed back eagerly and Rajan chuckled against him.

‘I love it when you get overeager.’

‘Your fault,’ Wolfgang gasped, as Rajan’s fingers moved inside him. ‘For looking so fucking sexy.’

‘I think you need my help to calm down,’ said Rajan, in his teasing tone.

Wolfgang groaned. ‘Raj…’ he whined.

Rajan moved to his side, slid an arm around his belly and caressed his buttocks. Wolfgang clenched in anticipation; he knew exactly where Rajan was going with this and just the thought made his cock throb.

Rajan pulled back his hand and brought it down sharply across his buttocks. Heat pulsed through Wolfgang’s body and he pushed back into the next smack. Rajan’s mouth was soft on his shoulder as he laid two more hot smacks on his cheeks.

Wolfgang whimpered. His cock was aching, desperate for release, and the skin of his backside was hot and his muscles clenched.

‘Raj,’ he gasped. ‘Need you.’

Rajan kissed his shoulder. ‘What do you need?’ he asked, that teasing tone still strong. He was getting far too fucking good at the teasing.

Wolfgang couldn’t get his words together. He needed Rajan inside him. He needed him to fuck him. The heat was too much. The teasing was too much.

Rajan smacked his ass again, sending arousal blazing through his body. ‘What do you need?’

‘Fick mich, Liebling,’ he managed, too distracted for English, but knowing Rajan would understand. ‘Bitte.’

Rajan took a step back. ‘Oh, I’m going to fuck you, love.’

Wolfgang grinned. He loved hearing those words from that beautiful mouth. He looked sideways and watched Rajan open his jeans and bring out his hard cock. Wolfgang watched his face, watched his eyes flutter closed in pleasure.

Rajan opened his eyes and met Wolfgang’s gaze. They exchanged a smile. Then Rajan was moving behind him, taking hold of him by the hips and pushing into him in one movement.

Wolfgang’s eyes closed as that wonderful feeling of pressure, that feeling of being filled, overcame him. Rajan thrust deep, holding him tightly by his hips. Their groans filled the room as Rajan fucked him hard and fast and deep. Wolfgang reached back and grasped his hand, holding onto him as indescribable pleasure overtook his body.

Rajan’s thrusting was rough but his mouth was soft on his shoulder, kissing him. They moved together, as one. Their pleasure was one, wrapped up in each other.

Rajan grasped his cock, squeezing firmly and Wolfgang lost it, coming hard over his lover’s hand. Rajan groaned into his shoulder and came too, filling Wolfgang with his heat.

Wolfgang’s legs shook and he felt himself go weak. But Rajan’s arms slid around his belly and held him up. He kissed his shoulder softly.

‘Was that what you needed, love?’

Wolfgang sighed contentedly. ‘Fuck, yes.’

Rajan chuckled into his shoulder. ‘Good. Now I think you need another shower.’

Wolfgang turned, cupped Rajan’s jaw and kissed him. ‘Only if you come with me,’ he said. Without waiting for Rajan to speak, he grabbed a handful of his t-shirt and tugged him towards the bathroom for another shower. 


End file.
